Частица (физика)
thumb|300px|Частицы дуговой сваркиЧастица в естественных науках, является небольшим локализованным объектом, которая имеет несколько физических или химических свойств, таких как объем или массу."Particle". AMS Glossary. American Meteorological Society. На словах, а, вообще, по смыслу, и уточняется по мере необходимости в различных научных областях. То, что состоит из частиц, может называться частицами See T. William Lambe, Robert V. Whitman, Soil Mechanics (1969), p. 18, stating: "The word 'particulate' means 'of or pertaining to a system of particles'" Однако, термин частиц наиболее часто используется для обозначения загрязняющих веществ в атмосфере Земли, подвеска которых не связанные между собой частицы, но не на связи агрегации частиц. Частица — термин, который часто употребляется в физике для обозначения объектов, которые в контексте исследований можно считать неделимыми и точечными. Понятие включает в себя элементарные частицы, но не ограничивается им. В статистической механике, в частности, считается, что термодинамическая система состоит из частиц. Этими частицами могут быть электроны, атомы, ионы, а также молекулы. Аналогичная терминология применяется в атомной физике и квантовой механике, а вот классическая механика в основном оперирует термином материальная точка. Частицами называют также малые вкрапления одного вещества в другом, особенно при рассмотрении рассеяния света. В горном деле частица — это отдельное зерно полезного ископаемого, или любого её компонента, которое подчиняется закономерностям поведения ему подобных зерен и в процессе разделения (обогащения), дегидратации, обеспыливания и пытается занять соответствующее ему место по величине, плотности и форме.Малая горная энциклопедия. В 3-х т. / Под ред. В. С. Белецкого. — Донецк: Донбасс, 2004 — ISBN 966-7804-14-3 Коллоидные частицы — это частицы дисперсной фазы с размерами от 1 до 500 нм; к ним относятся также частицы, в которых два или даже только один из трех размеров имеют величину такого порядка. Концептуальные свойства ]]Понятие частицы особенно полезно при моделировании природы, как полное "лечение" многих сложных явлений. F. W. Sears, M. W. Zemansky (1964). "Equilibrium of a Particle". University Physics (3rd ed.). Addison-Wesley. pp. 26–27. LCCN 63015265. Оно может использоваться при упрощающих предположениях, касающихся процессов. Фрэнсис Sears и Марк Zemansky, в университете физики привели пример расчета приземления, местоположения и скорости бейсбола, подброшенного в воздух. Они постепенно "раздевали" бейсбол от большинства его свойств, в первую очередь, идеализируя его в качестве жёсткой гладкой сферы, пренебрегая вращением, плавности и трения. В конечном итоге, снизили проблемы баллистики в классической точечной частине. F. W. Sears, M. W. Zemansky (1964). "Equilibrium of a Particle". University Physics (3rd ed.). Addison-Wesley. p. 27. LCCN 63015265. "A body whose rotation is ignored as irrelevant is called a particle. A particle may be so small that it is an approximation to a point, or it may be of any size, provided that the action lines of all the forces acting on it intersect in one point." "Лечение" большого числа частиц находится в области статистической физики. F. Reif (1965). "Statistical Description of Systems of Particles". Fundamentals of Statistical and Thermal Dynamics. McGraw-Hill. pp. 47ff. Когда пробуют в контексте чрезвычайно малых масштабов, квантовая механика становится важным предметом и порождает ряд явлений, продемонстрированных на частицах в поле модели,R. Eisberg, R. Resnick (1985). "Solutions of Time-Independent Schroedinger Equations". Quantum Physics of Atoms, Molecules, Solids, Nuclei, Ions, Compounds and Particles (2nd ed.). John Wiley & Sons. pp. 214–226. ISBN 0-471-87373-X. F. Reif (1965). "Quantum Statistics of Ideal Gases – Quantum States of a Single Particle". Fundamentals of Statistical and Thermal Dynamics. McGraw-Hill. pp. vii–x. в том числе в случае корпускулярноволнового дуализма R. Eisberg, R. Resnick (1985). "Photons—Particlelike Properties of Radiation". Quantum Physics of Atoms, Molecules, Solids, Nuclei, and Particles. (2nd ed.). John Wiley & Sons. pp. 26–54. ISBN 0-471-87373-X. R. Eisberg, R. Resnick (1985). "de Broglie's Postulate—Wavelike Properties of Particles". Quantum Physics of Atoms, Molecules, Solids, Nuclei, and Particles (2nd ed.). John Wiley & Sons. pp. 55–84. ISBN 0-471-87373-X. или теоретических соображений — такой ли можно частицы рассматривать в различных или одинаковых условиях.F. Reif (1965). "Quantum Statistics of Ideal Gases – Identical Particles and Symmetry Requirements". Fundamentals of Statistical and Thermal Dynamics. McGraw-Hill. pp. 331ff. F. Reif (1965). "Quantum Statistics of Ideal Gases – Physical Implications of the Quantum-Mechanical Enumeration of States". Fundamentals of Statistical and Thermal Dynamics. McGraw-Hill. pp. 353–360. Размер Термин "частицы" обычно применяется по—разному для трех классов размеров. Термин макроскопических частиц, как правило, относится к частицам гораздо больше, чем атомы и молекулы. Они, как правило, абстрагируется как точечные частицы, даже если они имеют объемы, форму, структуру, и т.д. Примеры макроскопических частиц будут включать в себя пыль, песок, куски мусора во время автомобильной аварии, или даже объекты, как большие, как звезды в галактике. J. Dubinksi (2003). "Galaxy Dynamics and Cosmology on Mckenzie". Canadian Institute for Theoretical Astrophysics. Retrieved 2011-02-24. G. Coppola, F. La Barbera, M. Capaccioli (2009). "Sérsic galaxy with Sérsic halo models of early-type galaxies: A tool for N-body simulations". Publications of the Astronomical Society of the Pacific 121 (879): 437. arXiv:0903.4758. Bibcode:2009PASP..121..437C. doi:10.1086/599288.Другой тип, микроскопические частицы , как правило, относится к частицам с размером от атомов до молекул, таких как диоксид углерода, наночастицы коллоидных частиц. Мельчайшие частицы являются субатомные частицы, которые относятся к частицам, меньших, чем атомы. G. Coppola, F. La Barbera, M. Capaccioli (2009). http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=American_Heritage_Science_Dictionary&action=edit&redlink=1 К ним относятся частицы, такие как составляющих атомов — протонов, нейтронов, и электронов , а также другие типы частиц, которые могут производиться только с помощью ускорителей частиц или космических лучей. Состав http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_particles#Composite_particles состоит из трех кварков.]]Частицы могут также быть классифицированы по составу. Композитные частицы en:List_of_particles#Composite_particles (см. частицы, которые имеют состав http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Composition) , то есть частицы, которые изготовлены из других частиц. "элементарных частиц". YourDictionary.com. Например, углерод-14 , его атом состоит из шести протонов, восьми нейтронов и шести электронов. Напротив, элементарные частицы называют частицы, которые не состоят из других частиц. "элементарных частиц". YourDictionary.com. Согласно нашим текущим пониманием мира, только очень небольшое количество этих частиц существуют как лептоны, кварки или глюоны. Однако возможно, что некоторые из этих, чтобы хотя бы примерно, чтобы быть композитными частицами после того, как все, если кажутся элементарными на момент рассмотрения. и. А. Д'Суза, C. S. Кальмана (1992). Preons: модели Лептонов, кварков и калибровочных Бозонов в качестве составных объектов. World Scientific. ISBN 981-02-1019-1. В то время как композитные частицы могут очень часто быть рассмотрены как точечные элементарные частицы, которые действительно пунктуальны. Национальным исследовательским Советом США (1990). "Что такое элементарная частица?". Физики Элементарных Частиц. Национальным исследовательским Советом США. p. 19. ISBN 0-309-03576-7. Стабильность Как элементарные частицы (например, мюоны), так и композиционные частицы (такие как Sigma барионы http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigma_baryon), которые, как известно, проходят при распаде частиц. Те, которые не называются стабильными частицами http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Particle#Stability — это как электрон или гелий-4 ядра. В жизни стабильных частиц может быть либо бесконечным , либо достаточно большим препятствием для попыток наблюдения таких распадов. В конечном случае эти частицы называются "стабильно наблюдаемыми" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stable_nuclide#Still-unobserved_decay. В общем, распад частиц из высокоэнергетического состояния на более низкое энергетическое состояние сопровождается испусканием некоторых форм излучения, таких, как излучение фотонов. Распределение Коллоидные частицы являются компонентами коллоида http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colloid. В коллоидном веществе на микроскопическом уровне одно вещество равномерно расходится по всему объему другого вещества. "коллоидной". Британники. Проверено 2011-02-24. Такие коллоидные системы могут быть твердыми, жидкими, газообразными, а также непрерывными или рассеянными. Дисперсная фаза частиц имеет диаметр приблизительно от 5 до 200 нанометров. и. Н. Левин (2001). Физическая Химия (5-е изд.). McGraw-Hill. p. 955. ISBN 0-07-231808-2. Растворимые частицы меньшего размера позволяют сформировать состояние, в отличие от коллоидных систем. Коллоидные системы (также называемые коллоидными растворами или коллоидными суспензиями) являются предметом интерфейса (совокупность возможностей, способов и методов взаимодействия двух систем) и коллоидной науки. Взвешенных твердых частиц могут быть проведены в жидкости, в то время как твердые или жидкие частицы, взвешенные в газе, вместе образуют аэрозоль. Частицы могут быть также быть в виде атмосферных твердых частиц, которые могут представлять собой загрязнение воздуха. Крупные частицы могут аналогично стать как морским или космическим мусором. Конгломерат дискретных твердых, макроскопические частицы может быть описан как гранулированный материал. См. также * Квазичастицы * Античастица * Наночастица * Броуновское движение * Счетчик частиц * Детектор частиц * Физика элементарных частиц * Сегрегация частиц * Самоходная частиц * Список частиц * Естественные науки Примечания Категория:Модели в физике Категория:Физика элементарных частиц